


Repentance

by ChavaBanshee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Her name is Toni, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki’s gonna be MAD, Other, Slavery, Tony Stark has a daughter, because of course he’d name his kid after himself, loki has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaBanshee/pseuds/ChavaBanshee
Summary: “Mistress Toni?”Toni Stark sighed, no matter how many times she had told Eris not to call her that, the girl hadn’t stopped.“Yes, Eris?”“What does repentance mean?”





	Repentance

Toni Stark, daughter of the infamous Tony Stark, stood in her living room in Stark tower, forty floors up, staring at the shivering form kneeling before her. 

She had heard her father’s stories, learned the history in her school curriculum, knew about New York, Thanos, the Avengers, her uncle Thor had told her mighty and wonderful tales of Asgard, of other realms.

But nothing could have prepared her for this.

“Hello..?” She tried, her gaze flitted over the shaking body, dressed in what appeared to be little more than rags covering her body. The girl would probably be taller than her if she stood, and it was obvious she hadn't bathed in a while. 

The other girl didn’t answer, her cropped short raven black hair barely covering her ears. Toni couldn’t see her face, as it was pressed into the pristine white carpets.

Probably smudging them with dirt, Toni thought distastefully. Her thoughts returned to the moments that had just passed, recalling what the men had told her before they left.

 

“She is the spawn of the traitor, murderer, trickster, sorcerer, liesmith, and criminal Loki, spawn of Laufey.” The one with the cape said. “It is as Asgardian custom that she, as her father, serve the sentence for his crimes. They are too dangerous to be kept together. She will not harm you. She has been stripped of almost all of her magic. She is your property. Your slave.”

 

Then they had just... just vanished.

The figure on the carpet moved slightly, her head tilting up. Toni could make out dark emerald eyes from beneath her messy hair.

“How.... how may l...l serve you...?” The girl asked, voice shaking and obviously terrified.

Toni thought she just might faint.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prologue. Chapter one will come later


End file.
